dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Survivors vs The Z Fighters
The Survivors vs The Z Fighters is ZackAttackX's eleventh DBX. Description Left 4 Dead vs Dragon Ball Z! The survivors of the Green Flu battle Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha of the Z Fighters! Which team will come out on top? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: No Mercy Chapter 2 - The Subway. All 8 survivors reached the final street. "Safe house in the pawn shop!" Bill announced. The survivors all made a break for the house. "I can't help but notice the lack of zombies here." Nick pointed out. Until all 8 of them noticed Piccolo stood opposite the alarmed car. "Hey, what's with that one? Looks like it got the worst of the infection." Coach theorized. "Shh..." Zoey whispered. "It hasn't noticed us yet." Piccolo hadn't noticed them... until Francis ran at him, autoshotgun in hand. "BURN, YOU VAMPIRE BITCH!" he screamed. "FRANCIS!!!" everyone yelled. Piccolo turned his head and teleported away. "What the-?" Francis protested. Piccolo appeared by the police barricade, where the rest of the Z Fighters arrived. "Looks like we've got some company." Piccolo warned. The Z Fighters glanced at the eight humans that stood before them. "What, you mean those bumbling rats over there?" Vegeta spat. "How is that considered "company"?" "Oh- excuse me? EXCUSE ME?" Coach shouted at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta and Coach began to advance towards each other, staring each other dead in the eyes. "And I thought Majin Buu was the fattest thing in the universe." Vegeta mocked. Coach grew very angry and it didn't help that Vegeta followed up with a slap. "Do that again and I'll come back on you." he warned. Ellis was getting mad that his teammate was being picked on like that. "Man, I'm gonna beat these sons-a-bitches till my shirt turns red." he muttered to Nick. Trunks happened to overhear him. "Well, why don't you give it a try, pal?" he challenged. Vegeta disapproved. "Come on, they're hardly worth the effort." he taunted, slapping at Coach again. This time, Coach blocked him and punched him square in the face. Vegeta grabbed his face and stumbled back to his team. "THAT'S IT! KILLING YOU ALL!" he screamed. HERE WE GO! Vegeta went for Coach. Trunks went for Ellis, Zoey went for Krillin, Louis went for Yamcha, Bill went for Goku, Rochelle went for Tien, Nick went for Gohan and Francis went for Piccolo. Francis began shooting at Piccolo with his autoshotgun. Piccolo blocked his face with his arms to prevent any damage to his face. Francis took advantage of the situation by hurling a Molotov at Piccolo. The Namekian screamed in agony as he was reduced to ashes. Francis killed Piccolo Trunks slashed at Ellis with his sword and Ellis countered with his own katana. The two engaged in a good ol' sword duel, but neither could find an opening. Eventually, Trunks teleported behind Ellis, who had backed up too far and got trapped in between two cars, unable to move. Trunks began charging up a Galick Gun and fired at the helpless survivor. But as luck would have it, Ellis was teleported away and arrived behind Trunks. Wasting no time, Ellis decapitated Trunks with one sword swing. Ellis killed Trunks Krillin went for a punch to Zoey's head, but Zoey shoved him back and shot at him with her dual pistols. Krillin shot Ki Blasts at Zoey, which she avoided using an adrenaline shot. She ran into the pawn shop and jumped behind a piano. Krillin flew right through the window... and received a Hunting Rifle round to the forehead! Krillin's lifeless body slumped to the ground, bashing his already fractured skull on the front of the piano. Zoey killed Krillin Rochelle and Tien fought just outside the pawn shop. Tien tried to use any sort of attack, but Rochelle shoved him every time he tried. After the fifth shove, a loud snap was heard, and all of Tien's bones snapped. Tien collapsed to the ground. Rochelle killed Tien Yamcha used the Wolf Fang Fist, launching Louis into a building. As Yamcha went to finish him off with one more punch to the face, Louis grabbed a pipe bomb, dropped it and rolled out of the way. Yamcha got his fist trapped in the wall and could only watch as the pipe bomb exploded, killing him instantly. Louis killed Yamcha Gohan swung for Nick, but he blocked and shoved him back. Gohan fired a Super Masenko, which Nick had to run from. As soon as he got to cover, he deployed explosive rounds. Gohan appeared and kicked him away. Nick crashed into the side of a car, and Gohan began charging another attack. Out of instinct, Nick grabbed Trunks' head and threw it at Gohan, which dazed him momentarily. Nick then unloaded his M16 magazine of explosive rounds, which split Gohan into 50 pieces. Nick killed Gohan Vegeta and Coach engaged in a fist fight, and eventually Coach gained the upper hand. He grabbed Vegeta by his hair and hurled him to the floor. He then grabbed his axe and wedged it into the skull of the Saiyan prince. Coach killed Vegeta Finally, Bill and Goku fought towards the police barricade, but all 8 survivors had begun to gang up on the Saiyan. Goku teleported behind each of the survivors and launched them into the corner of the barricade. He began to charge up his signature attack. "KAAAAA..." The survivors tried to pick themselves up. "MEEEEE..." Bill managed to prop himself up. "HAAAAA...." Bill ran at Goku head on. "MEEEEE..." Bill arrived in front of Goku, pills in hand. "HA-" Bill gave health to Goku "Here I got somethin' for ya." Bill smiled. Goku's attack fizzled out of existence and he just stood there, pills in hand. "What the?" Goku wondered, but Bill emptied his magazine into Goku's body. The last Z Fighter fell backwards, dead. Bill killed Goku All 8 survivors regrouped and headed for the safe room, shutting the door behind them. "I'm starting to like you guys!" Nick stated. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies